Telling The Truth
by evgrrl09
Summary: Garcia is ready to tell Morgan how she feels when she discovers he's hiding a little secret from her and it causes her heart to break. Anti Jordan Todd story written at the request of Lilyrocky80. Morgan/Garcia story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**After my last anti-Jordan Todd story, I received a request from Lilyrocky80 to write another one :) Here's the story! So here's a lighter story than "Come Back To Me"…I figured we needed a break from my violent one. There's still angst, but it's short lived and this should only be a three-shot. We'll see how it all pans out. Reviews are always appreciated :)**

Penelope entered the BAU bright and early on a Friday morning with an outfit dressed to kill. She had on a dark turquoise dress with a deep scoop neck that showed off her cleavage gorgeously and a pair of high hot pink heels. Her hair was down in bouncy curls and a jeweled headband sat on her head. A coy smirk was on her face and she was ready to look fabulous. She was specifically dressed to kill Derek Morgan. The two of them had been engaging in a flirting war long enough; he and she belonged together. They both knew it, they both were giving off signs they wanted it.

The tension couldn't be ignored any longer. The love between them couldn't be ignored any longer.

A whistle sounded from the corridor to her right. "Lookin' good, Baby Girl," Derek said, coming out of his office and joining her to walk into the bullpen. "Is that new?"

"Why don't you take a feel and find out for yourself?" she purred, winking at him.

He smirked at her as she headed to her office, swishing her hips the whole way. "You know I would love to," he responded. And then he grabbed her from behind and pulled her against him, her back to his front. He touched the silky material of her dress and said appreciatively, "Ooh, it does feel new. And silky…" His deft finger started to tickle her and she let out a squeal.

"Ah! Hot Stuff, that tickles!" she giggled. She loved the way his arms felt around her body and it took all her energy not to lean her head back and close her eyes to savor the moment.

Derek looked like he would respond, but before he could open his mouth, Hotch was coming around the corner with a few files in his hand. "Morgan, did you get that paperwork finished up yet?" he asked, apparently not paying attention to the two flirting individuals in front of him. He looked at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Derek released Penelope and straightened up. "Er, yes," he said. "Almost. I'll have them on your desk by the end of the day." An embarrassed cough escaped his mouth and Penelope felt her cheeks burn as well. There was nothing worse than getting caught by the boss.

Hotch nodded. "Great," he said, taking off in the opposite direction. Penelope and Derek were left in the hall by themselves again.

"So Baby Boy," she started to ask. "Do you want to go and grab a drink with me tonight? I've got the need to get slightly wasted tonight."

He grinned and she felt her heart soar. It looked like he would be willing to go and then she would have a chance to tell him how she truly felt. It would be her chance finally to unleash her feelings and see if Derek did in fact feel the same way about her. "I would love to, sweetness, but I can't," he said apologetically. His eyes seemed genuinely sorry when he told her. As fast as her hopes had risen, they sank back down when he told her he couldn't go.

Grinning foolishly and trying not to kick herself both mentally and in real life. She had to play this off like it was no big deal. She couldn't let him know she was truly devastated. Waving her hand like it was not a big deal, she said, "Oh, it's okay. I was just curious."

He opened his mouth to speak again when his cell phone vibrated from his pocket. Sighing, he shook his head. "I need to go," he said in an irritated tone. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, he ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Catch you later, Baby Girl," he said, sounding rather forlorn.

"Bye," she said, watching as he disappeared from view. Felling her shoulders slump slightly, she trudged off as well as she could in her hot pink high heels towards her office where she proceeded to sit down in complete defeat at her computers.

XXXXX

Later in the evening after everyone was able to leave the BAU, Penelope ended up at the bar with JJ and Emily. Emily had just returned with six shots, two for each of them and slid them across the table to each woman. Raising one in the air, she said, "Ladies, I propose a toast…to women, because men royally suck and don't deserve the love we have to give."

"Here, here," Penelope slurred, tipping her head backwards and pedaling back the shot. The burn went down her throat and warmed her insides brilliantly until her heart ache started to feel a little less painful. "You know," she added, "I just can't figure it out. I looked so _pretty_ in this dress! What's wrong with me? Do you think I'm too curvy for him? I guess I've seen him walk around with so many twigs I should've known!" She knew she was whining, but the alcohol made her not care.

JJ looked at Penelope sympathetically and rubbed her shoulder. "Oh Garcie," she said with sadness. "You are a million times more beautiful than any of those bozos he's been known to date. I don't want you thinking you are less than those women because you're not. You are the coolest of all the cool the sexiest of the sexiest, the smartest of the smartest, the –"

Emily cut her off. "We get it Jayje," she said. "What we need to do is get Morgan to realize that he is madly in love with the sexiest hacker in the world! And – and –" Her voice stopped and her mouth dropped ten feet.

"Aw, what now?" Penelope moaned. She turned around on her barstool to see what Emily was staring at. What she saw when she turned her head around was enough to make her heart implode and send the pieces splintering throughout her chest.

Sitting in a corner booth, with his mouth planted over another girl's, was Derek Morgan. His hands were caressing the much skinnier girl's breasts and her arms were wrapped around his neck, their bodies melded together tightly. And the girl in his arms was an agent from Counter Terrorism, Jordan Todd. Penelope, JJ, and Emily had never particularly liked Jordan when she'd temporarily replaced JJ as the BAU's communications liaison. She was reckless and cocky and always flirting with Derek, earning herself a special place as the most hated woman in the world for a while in Penelope's mind. At least for the short time she was with the BAU anyway.

Tears flooded her eyes and she set her shot glass down on the table firmly. The looks she was getting from JJ and Emily made her feel pathetic and she bent her head to hide the spilling saline down her face. "I could kick his ass," Emily suggested.

Penelope just shook her head and grabbed her purse from the table. "I'm going to go," she whispered. Looking up at her two girlfriends, she added, "I'll see you girls later."

"Penelope, wait!" JJ said, getting up to try and follow her. However Emily grasped her elbow and shook her head.

"Let her go, JJ," she said sadly. The two watched as Penelope hurried from the crowded bar and out the door, rushing like her life depended upon it. "She needs to be alone I think." She sighed and picked up her drink, stirring the slim straw in her drink and wishing her friend's pain would be eliminated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's chapter two of this! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the reviews :)**

_A Few Weeks Later_

Derek was just sitting back in his office chair when he noticed his best friend kissing her boyfriend of three weeks, Brad sweetly outside his window. Right there. In plain view of Derek's vision. Completely easy for him to see. He didn't even need to crane his neck. It wasn't until the asshole let go of her hips that the red filtered out of his vision and his knuckles relaxed their grips on the arms of his chair. Brad said something that made Penelope throw her head back and laugh and all too soon the craving of wanting to punch Brad resurfaced for Derek.

That was _his_ job. It was his Baby Girl's Hot Stuff who was allowed to make her laugh like that.

Brad disappeared into the elevator and Penelope started for her office, waving at Derek on the way. She smiled brilliantly, like nothing was wrong and out of place in the world. It killed him. So much was wrong with this picture. It took all his power and self-restraint to not go and beat the shit out of a couple of lockers.

He remembered the conversation with her only a few weeks ago, right after he'd found out she was dating Brad.

"_Baby Girl, what is going on with Prentiss and JJ today?" he asked, plopping down in her spare office chair. She was still facing her computers, her fingers flying across the keyboard at ten times the normal rate they did. It was almost as if she was ignoring him on purpose, something so out of the ordinary for his Baby Girl. So instead of asking about it, he continued. "They're shunning me with the evil eye or something. I can't figure out what the hell I did to them."_

_It was a few moments before she decided to turn around. When she finally did, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she'd been plagued by nightmares the night before. Instantly, Derek had scotched his chair forward and was grasping both of her hands tightly and comfortingly. "Penelope? What's wrong?" If someone had hurt her he would make damn sure the bastard's head was shoved in an oven._

_The moment he took her hands though, she yanked them back as if he'd poured scalding hot water over her skin. "Nothing is wrong," she mumbled, looking down at the floor in shame._

_This time he went to touch her face and cup her cheek in his hand. Her gesture stung and he looked at her like a wounded dog who'd been yelled at by his master. He could see the conflict raging on within her though. She was considering something and it was weighing down her mind like a stack of metal ore._

_Pouting, she was silent for a moment before saying in a small, unlike Penelope voice, "Why did you think you couldn't tell me about Jordan Todd being your girlfriend?" She almost choked on the last word._

_He froze, a deer caught in the headlights. No one he knew had any idea he was dating Jordan. It wasn't what he considered "dating" though in his mind. It was more like "hooking up." Looking at Penelope's face, he knew she was hurt. He ran his hand over his head. "Listen, Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We're – it's not really – shit."_

_She glared at him. "You could've told me that you were dating her," she said angrily. "I'm your best friend, Derek and you thought you couldn't tell me something like this."_

"_Baby –"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_That stung; it stung a lot. "Penelope, it's not serious," he begged. "I wouldn't have told you anyway. It's nothing serious, I swear."_

_She snorted. "Derek, you make sure to tell me about all your escapades," she spat. "What made Jordan so different?" When he didn't respond immediately, she rose from her seat and stomped out of her lair._

They'd started getting along fine the day after, but something was different underneath it. There was an undercurrent of competition between the two. They flaunted their new significant others in front of each other, like toys they were trying to one-up the other with.

He hated every second of it.

Derek had never wanted Jordan. She was a surrogate for the person he really wanted yet couldn't have. The saddest part was she would never want him back the way he wanted her. It was the most painful thing in the world for him to have to watch her with someone else. Kevin Lynch was bad enough, but this new boyfriend that she seemed to use against him was almost as bad as it. Brad was the four years with Lynch all wrapped up into one three week period.

A knock on the door made him look up. "Jeesh," JJ said, stepping backwards to look at him more closely. "You look like you're about ready to shoot someone. Who pissed in your coffee this morning?"

He glared at her. "Not funny, JJ," he grunted. He rubbed his face. "I'm thinking of getting a drink tonight. You all want to come?"

Still regarding him with caution, JJ said, "Sure. I'll see if the others want to come. Maybe Garcia will bring Brad. He's such a charm!" She giggled and ignored Derek's black scowl at the mention of Penelope's boyfriend. "Hotch just wanted me to make sure you got all your paperwork done for the day. As for the bar, I'll run it past them," she added before leaving the room. Derek groaned as she shut his door and leaned his head back against the chair. He didn't want to have to see Brad and Penelope right in front of him. But if Brad was going to be there, then so was Jordan. He would show Penelope that he didn't care about her stupid douchebag boyfriend.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Jordan's number. "Hey Jordan," he said. "Want to hit the bar tonight with me and the team?"

XXXXX

Derek had just returned to the table the whole team had occupied with a few drinks in his hands, one for himself and one for Jordan. He glanced over at Penelope and held her gaze when he handed Jordan her fruity red drink. The two held gazes and the look they shared was cooler than ice.

"Why thank you Derek," Jordan said sweetly, sipping her drink. She popped the cherry from the glass into her mouth and smiled seductively at him. "You know just what I like." She'd taken Derek asking her to come with him for drinks with the team as a sign he wanted to get more serious. Little did she know he was using her to make Penelope squirm.

And it seemed to be working so far.

Brad returned to the table with a few drinks for him and Penelope and dropped a kiss on Penelope's cheek. "Hey babe," he said in his deep voice that sounded like he was trying too hard to get her into bed. "I didn't know what to get you, so I just grabbed a martini. Hope that's all good with you."

Penelope's eyes met Derek's and she smiled coyly. "Well, that's just fine with me, sweet thing," she purred, accepting the drink.

Hard as he tried, Derek couldn't contain his snort. "Pfft," he grunted. "Just fine. You hate martinis…don't you Garcia?" He smirked. He knew well that his Baby Girl was an avid fruity drinker. Plain martinis weren't her style.

She glared at him and to prove a point, she took a nice long swallow of the drink Brad had brought her. The look on her face when she got it down was priceless. It was clear she thought the drink was insipid and was going to have problems finishing it. He smirked at her.

Meanwhile Hotch and Rossi were exchanging looks, trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into their coworkers and friends.

Jordan was staring at Penelope with distrust. "So Derek," she said, dragging her nail down his shoulder. "Were we still planning on going away this weekend? To that…sexy, _romantic_ spa?"

Derek didn't look at her while he answered. His gaze was on Penelope. "Of course," he said in a low voice. "I'm excited." Satisfaction set in on his face as he looked at her.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. Shooting to her feet, she hissed, "I'm just going to freshen up for a moment. I'll be right back." Grabbing Brad by the collar, she planted a loud, smacking kiss on his lips. "I won't keep you waiting long," she purred. She sauntered off through the throngs of people, swishing her hips as she went.

Derek glared at her retreated backside and downed the rest of his drink. He was so furious right now he could punch out a wall. Penelope was driving him to the brink of insane jealousy. Sooner or later it would burn through his solid frame and he would end up punching Brad until he fell over with a broken and bloody nose. His red-hot desire to take Penelope up against a wall wasn't helping either. In frustration, he got up from his own barstool and growled, "I'm getting another Jack and coke."

Jordan pouted. "Aww, but Der –"

He ignored her and walked off. But instead of going to the bar to get another drink, he found himself walking the direction Penelope had sashayed off in. He ended up finding her pacing furiously in the quiet hallway by the bathrooms. "Well, well," he said harshly, leaning against the wall. "Pacing for any particular reason, Baby Girl?" His voice came out as a sneer. "You seem a little tense."

She whirled around to glare at him like a rabid dog. "You son of a bitch! Why are you bothering me?"

"I'm the son of a bitch?" he asked incredulously. "What about you Miss High and Mighty? Sitting around, pretending to drink martinis –which you hate, I might add – to impress some douchebag N'Sync badboy who is clearly still stuck in his glory days of being a fan of said band. He must be _real_ good in bed to have you drinking martinis."

She smirked. "Oh he's fantastic in bed," she said with fiery eyes. The two of them had begun to stalk closer to each other until they were standing directly in front of her. "The best I've ever had."

Derek knew she was lying. He saw it in her face, her eyes, her body language. It was so obvious to him, he who knew the ins and outs of Penelope Garcia better than anyone in the world. "Yeah," he snorted. "I bet he is." The heat of her body was so close to him. He wanted nothing more than to push her up against the wall and kiss her fiercely. It was taking all of his self-control not to. But mixed with his sexual desire to have her skin against his was a terrible anger that just wouldn't subside. He was angry at her that she teased him mercilessly but didn't want him. He was angry that she went around with multiple different boyfriends, but ignored him after he told her he was in love with her. "I bet he can't even make you come," he taunted.

The size her eyes grew to gave away that he was right; the bastard couldn't even make her come when they were in bed together. "How dare you!" she gasped. She shoved a finger into his chest. "You are a huge bastard, Derek Morgan! Brad can so make me come…" She said the last sentence shakily, like she knew she was telling a giant lie. To hide her lie, she focused on Derek again. "I bet you wouldn't be able to make me come. The talk about you being all god-like in bed is just that, I bet…_talk_!"

He laughed bitterly. "Darlin', I could make you come just by touching you once," he said.

Clenching her hands into fists, Penelope glared at him. Instead of saying anything though, the both of them launched themselves at each other and kissed the other with all the passion they had pent up inside their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's the third and final chapter of this little three shot! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you like it :) Also, I was wondering if anyone had any songs they would like me to use in a short little one, two, or three shot. I'd love to take requests!**

Penelope loved the feeling of being devoured by Derek. He started to push her towards the wall and she fell against it with an "umph!" Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades and she began to gasp as his hands slid up her sides and one of them squeezed too hard on her breasts. The speed of her heart began to accelerate rapidly and an erotic tingling began in the spot he'd started to suckle on her neck and slowly swam down to her core and all the way down to her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned as he hiked her short skirt up and thrust his hands under her panties. His hand came away coated in her juices.

"See Baby Girl?" he growled in her ear, kissing her pulse point. "You're soaked from just _kissing_ me." He laughed, like he'd just proven a valuable point.

His statement made her come down from her high and angrily she pushed him away, tears in her eyes. "Get away from me, you asshole!" she cried. She kept herself up against the wall and glared at him.

He smirked at her. "You know your boytoy can't make you feel that way," he taunted.

She was blazing mad. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, tears in her eyes and anger covering her face. She couldn't believe him. Why would he toy with her feelings like this? How was she supposed to forget this? He would just go on with his life after this, fucking every woman he came across, but she would never be able to forget the feeling of his lips on hers and the heat of his skin beneath hers. "How can you toy with me like this?"

"_Me _toy with _you_?" he thundered. "That's rich coming from you. I tell you that I'm in love with you after you got shot, I stay with you to protect you until the bastard is killed, and you start dating Lynch! For four years you flirt with me, you tease me, and all the while you date him. If anyone's toying with anyone, it's you Penelope! I have had to spend four years with lesser women that I don't feel a thing for because you're constantly dating men like Lynch!" He shook his head. "I don't know why I bother. You clearly don't feel a thing but lust for me. I bet you'd fuck me and leave in the morning!"

It was obvious to her that he was serious. His stance and face had never been more sincere. But despite the clear truth in his voice, Penelope had never felt more wounded or more betrayed by him. "That's what you think of me?" she hissed almost inaudibly. Her heart was cracking at the seams and she knew with the right amount of pressure it would break entirely. "You think that I feel nothing for you? Derek, I love you more than anyone in the world! You mean everything to me! But how am I supposed to believe you feel anything for _me_? I'm not your usual type. And after what you just said to me, I find it very hard to see how you even knew me at all."

Derek could see he'd just broken her heart with his words. He knew then he'd been a damn fool. Rubbing his face, he tried to go forward to her, but she backed a way, a horrified expression on her face. "Penelope…"

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed. "Don't you dare touch me!" Every part of her body hurt from the terrible heartache she was feeling. She saw Derek's face was apologetic, but she didn't care. What he'd said had hurt her too severely. She sprinted from the hallway and ran back away, tears blurring her eyes as she made her way through the crowded bar. When she reached the table where the rest of the team was still drinking, she yanked her purse from her barstool.

JJ rose from her seat. "Garcie, what's wrong?" she asked, worried sick.

Penelope shook her head. "Just leave me alone, JJ," she wept. Jordan was staring at her with hate and she bent her head in shame.

"Where's Derek?" she spat. "Did you just –"

"Fuck off, Jordan," Derek said, coming up behind them. He glared at his girlfriend and tried to get closer to Penelope. "Penelope –"

"No! You fuck off you fucking chauvinist!" Penelope yelled, attracting the attention of some of the patrons at the bar. "Leave me the hell alone!" And with that she sped from the bar, hurrying to her car with tears pouring down her cheeks.

XXXXX

Derek had never felt worse in his life. His insides felt empty and as everyone stared at him with mixed expressions on their face, most of them ranging from hatred to anger to disappointment.

"I messed up guys," he said dejectedly, bending his head in shame and rubbing his face.

"No shit!" Prentiss spat. "I ought to kick your ass, Derek Morgan."

"You want that ridiculous geek girl?" Jordan said, her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Brad just started to back away slowly. "I'll just leave you all to it," he said, slinking off. Apparently he wasn't too upset over Penelope's clear dumping of him. He'd already started chatting up another girl, buying her a drink and smiling suavely at her.

"I love her," Derek said, turning his stance towards Jordan. "So I suggest you shut your mouth about her. She's ten times the woman you are. She's kind, she's beautiful, she's –"

Jordan glared at him and shouldered her bag. "Go to hell and take your girlfriend with you," she said, stalking away from the group.

Now Derek had to face the remainder of the team. And their glares were all frosty enough to kill, even Reid's.

"Go fix this, Derek," Rossi said angrily. "And if you can't, know that I will personally ruin your life."

Derek nodded. "Good," he said, jogging out of the bar to get to Penelope's to pour his heart out and mend hers.

XXXXX

Penelope sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on her couch and sobbed into her knees. She hated herself at the moment. She hated that she was in love with a man who didn't reciprocate it, she hated she felt unworthy because he didn't feel the same about her.

If the world had started to burn up around her, she would still be weeping in her apartment.

Suddenly a knock sounded from the door. It was pounded on, shaking her from her pit of self-pity.

"Penelope, open the door!"

His voice sounded urgent and desperate. _Good! I hope he suffers!_

The sound of a key in the door came in and she cursed. He had a key.

He entered and rushed towards her, kneeling in front of her on the couch, taking her hands and refusing to let them go even as she tried to yank them away. "Baby Girl, please listen to me!" he begged. "I'm so sorry for what you I said to you."

"You should be!" she shouted, still trying to pull away. "Do you really know me at all? How could you say those things to me?" Instead of attempting to yank her hands away this time, she shot up like a bullet from the couch. She ended up in his arms completely and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. "Let me go!"

He shook his head. "I can't do that, Baby Girl," he murmured. "I love you too much to do that."

"You don't love me you bastard!" she whispered weakly. "You're just trying to –"

She didn't get to finish; he grasped her face and kissed her fiercely, passion fueling his lips. Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop from falling under the spell of the kiss. When he broke it, he rested his forehead against hers. "I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for what I said," he murmured. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't doubt it."

His kiss told her everything she needed to know. He did love her. "I love you too," she cried. He began to wipe the tears from her face. "I can't doubt it now." Already she was feeling healed. Her heart was mending.

"I'm glad," he said, kissing both her cheeks. He pulled her closer to his body and held her tightly.

All she did was lean her head against his chest and held him around the waist, never wanting to leave the warmth of his love.


End file.
